Fluid-ejection devices include fluid-ejection printhead dies that eject droplets of fluid. The fluid-ejection devices and their fluid-ejection printhead dies may have parameters that are adjusted based on the fluid that is ejected from the printhead dies. For example, these parameters may be different for fluids having aqueous or water-based solvents, as compared to for fluids having non-aqueous or non-water based solvents, such as ketone-based solvents like dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO).